Naughty Little Secret
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Chance meeting. It was an accident…of course. **Hot spring Hi-jinks Challenge**
1. Nishi

_Naughty little Secret_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Chance meeting. It was an accident…of course. **Dokuga's Hot spring Hi-jinks Challenge**_

_A/N: Hi-jinks Definition: Wild, rowdy, noisy playful behavior. Horseplay, Mischievous pranks etc… and I don't own Inuyasha._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Nishi _

A beautiful sunset in the Sengoku Jidai as usual….but no one was enjoying it. Inuyasha was a deep crater in the ground. Kagome's face said she was going home-for quite a while it seemed. Miroku's face was red….courtesy of Sango-who obviously did not enjoy being groped (or did she? The world would never know) Shippo was glaring into the 'Inuyasha crater' about hurting his mama yet again and then at Kikyo whose face always remained impassive. How annoying. Who thought it was a good idea to let her come along with their tachi this time? Usually she just hid around nearby until Inuyasha came and found her.

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku started but then chose to say anything further as Inuyasha jumped out of his crater. It would just add more fuel to the fire. He sighed as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha glare at each other.

He, Inuyasha had been told countless times that Kagome was not his property just because he traveled with her and saw her first! That was like two children fighting. Even the 'sit' command didn't knock sense into Inuyasha.

"Honestly! You make the biggest deals out of …well everything and anything!" Kagome said sighing for the hundredth time. She didn't want to sit him all the time-why couldn't he just grow up? It seemed that his hair always stood on end and he drove everyone crazy all the time-just because they were on the borders of the west again.

"Keh. Your well is too far from here. You gonna go off on your own?" Inuyasha taunted. Kagome's eye twitched-itching to say something that would make Inuyasha blow a gasket or two. Instead it was little Shippo who piped up first. Something that didn't sit very well with Inuyasha as his inner demon-eyes blood red started to come forth…..

'_Oh shit_' was on everyone's face. It really wasn't the right time but it sure made its uhh..….made Inuyasha's eyes bleed red in rage. _'Eeep!'_ and Shippo hid behind Sango's leg.

"Sit!"

**(BOOM!) **

Kagome sighed and sat on the large rock by the clear stream. It was great having clear water to drink, fill their water bottles and all but what Kagome really needed was a hot spring right about now. She needed to soak her worries and tense muscles away. Sitting Inuyasha took a lot of energy out of her.

"Kikyo don't say a word. Not a single word. It's too bad I don't have a command for you." Kagome said in a strained voice and rubbed her temples. Shippo jumped into her lap and said he was sorry about what he said to Inuyasha. She patted his head, stroking it in a loving manner that she wasn't angry and told him not to worry. Perhaps it knocked sense into Inuyasha. Perhaps not.

The sky was dark as coal-the moon bright, glowing and the rays were illuminating their camp. The silent whispers from the trees with the wind blowing made the aura feel romantic-the moon engulfing them with its hidden secrets. For lovers who just stole a moment away to be with each other…..

…..and this made Inuyasha's scowl get deeper. He was sulking in a tree while keeping a very close watch everywhere-his body language suggested that someone would pop out of the trees and kill them all that very second. It wasn't his idea to make camp here. He'd do anything to stay the hell away from here even if Naraku was hiding here-Shikon shard be damned!

A shiver ran down Kagome's spine and she said she was cold, determined to find a hot spring nearby. She ignored Inuyasha who rudely said, (remembering what Shippo had said earlier) "Hell no you aren't bathing and getting naked here in the western lands wench! You can wait until we get out of these woods." He jumped down from the trees and continued "…..Besides you smell just fine to me."

"Sit!"

**(BOOM!) **

"Who said you can sniff me you creep?" Kagome said. She said she was going to find herself a hot spring and that was that. She didn't want anyone to accompany her. Sango gave Miroku a worried look. He reassured her with a smile and she'd be fine because they were safe in the west. No one would dare attack Kagome. This seemed to calm Sango a little bit.

Although inside Miroku was a little more than worried himself because here in the west the danger was different….He looked up at the dark sky. It was an ominous feeling he had. He couldn't shake it off.

_-Kagome- _

It was pitch dark but the moon lit Kagome's way as she looked around for a hot spring. Inwardly she was fuming about Inuyasha's behavior-especially of recently and him telling her when and where she could take baths. Sniffing her? What was he? Her mate? She'd be damned if Inuyasha had started 'scent marking' her as his potential and future mate. Sango had warned her of such things.

Now after seeing Inuyasha's recent behavior she wouldn't put it past him and would try and stay away. It should've 'hit her like a pile of bricks' sooner, so to speak. Inuyasha would always be faithful and love Kikyo. She was just killing herself mentally by thinking about it all the time.

She stood in a clearing and looked up at the trees that loomed above her. Had someone been watching her she looked like an ethereal angel fallen from the heavens and come and offer something to earth-The moon making her seem to glow. She looked up curiously. She heard something or was it someone? Was she being watched?

_-Sesshomaru-_

White silk blew in the cold wind, as amber eyes narrowed in at the fuming Miko who was marching in his direction now standing looking in his direction. Interesting. The hanyou had managed to irk the Miko again. She always managed to find herself in danger when she was angry stomping everywhere to calm down. Must be a human thing. Interesting creatures they were.

He had known of the tachi's presence in his lands for a while. He should've been insulted at what the kit Shippo had said earlier about him. He should not have said those things to aggravate Inuyasha-knowing his temperament. This Miko….Kagome…she protected the kit as her own. Just like he did his Rin.

She had not been angry at Shippo and had not reprimanded him. Soothed his worries away and said that 'all was well and she took care of it.' He grudgingly admitted. It was admirable…for a human of course. Human she might be but even Inuyasha should know enough to respect the ones with holy powers. Had he tested and annoyed Kagome's patience he wouldn't put it past her to use those powers to put Inuyasha in his place.

He wondered whether he should let his presence be known to her. He wasn't going to harm her of course. Even he had a few subjects with holy powers in his palace-in case their 'service' was required to take care of an enemy, however, the Miko he had in his palace didn't have as much power (not to mention as much mouth to speak) as Kagome did.

_-Back to the inu-tachi-_

"That wench better be back soon!" Inuyasha said from his tree. Sango poked at the fire with worry. Kagome and she always went together! What was so different about now? Miroku looked from Sango to Inuyasha. Then Miroku said something to Inuyasha that hit a little closer to home then Inuyasha expected…..

"Sesshomaru would never do anything to harm her physically-give your half-brother more credit than that Inuyasha….and Sango I'm sure Kagome-sama just wanted a little time alone."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. "Keh! You're absolutely right monk! Sesshomaru would high-tail it out of there even if he saw Kagome naked! She's human! What was I worrying about?"

'…..'

_-With Kagome- (Hot-springs)_

'Smart Miko. Undressing behind a large boulder' Sesshomaru thought and heard a big splash '….Or not. Letting the entire forest know someone jumped into the hot spring'. He scented/smelled something, eyes narrowed at the Miko already deep in the water-and decided to let his presence be known.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said walking closer to the water, now at the edge. Blue eyes widened into his amber ones-thanking that the water was covering all of her-said hello. This didn't phase him in the least.

"What has that mutt done to you?" Sesshomaru asked her. He knew it was not out of her own will.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _

_ Nishi-West_


	2. Gekido

_Naughty little Secret_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Chance meeting. It was an accident…of course. **Hot spring Hi-jinks Challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 2: Gekido _

The wind died down and Sesshomaru's white silk haori sleeves stopped blowing in the wind towards Kagome. His silver hair went back to where it was as if untouched by any element. The two just stared at each other-Sesshomaru's molten amber eyes impassive to what he was feeling. To other people seeing them they would've looked a romantic couple as the male stared down lovingly at his female about to join her or ask her to come out.

Kagome looked upon Sesshomaru in confusion not knowing what he was talking about. Inuyasha hadn't done anything…she would've known…unless it was when she was sleeping? But then someone would've told her! Was going though her mind right now. One thing was for sure though Sesshomaru would **never** lie to her. They had this honor bond respect thing for each other. Hard to explain really.

She looked down at herself to see if she had any bruises…no… none. Miroku wouldn't have Inuyasha hitting or hurting the girls in their tachi. Wait…maybe she was human and couldn't sense it. "I don't understand Sesshomaru…" Kagome started looking embarrassed that she was acting dim-witted and **not embarrassed** that she was naked in front of him, finger tapping to her chin.

She looked up at him as she bit her lip. His hair seemed like spun silver silk, glowing like a halo around his head. She frowned at him. He was demon dammit! Not a creature from the heavens! She should be jealous. Someone should not be allowed to look that good all the time….and he even did it while he was standing! Damn him. But that was just childish thinking wasn't it?

She sighed as she stared at the water which seemed to get colder as she stood there. She looked up (forgetting the issue at hand) as he started to speak.

"Miko….let this Sesshomaru explain himself better." He got this look in his eyes—and bent down and Kagome wondered whether she should back away. She didn't like that wicked? Naughty? look in his eyes….

_-With the Inu-Tachi-_

"Wench's pissing me off! How long does it take to put smelly stuff in your hair and wash it off?" Inuyasha said pacing forgetting that he was going to pound Shippo for his rude outburst. Luckily Shippo was in Sango's arms happily sitting in her lap right now-knowing Inuyasha wasn't coming anywhere near here soon otherwise he was going to hit Sango in the process and Miroku would suck him into that black wind-tunnel of his. Inuyasha went on to say that it wasn't healthy to take baths almost every day.

Sango rolled her eyes saying, "Well how many times do you take baths? You never cared about your hygiene." And absentmindedly stroked Shippo's hair while watching Inuyasha stop, glare her way and pace again.

Inuyasha whipped around and narrowed his eyes on her. This put Miroku on alert as he looked upon the pair warily. He might be a friend but he was still a demon; his blood…..demonic. He raised his hands in the air as if exasperated and said, "Keh Sango! What would you know? I'm just **_concer_**….I mean trying to make sure the wench doesn't get herself killed! We still need her to detect shards you know!"

_'Concerned then huh?'_ Sango thought with an inward smirk. She hummed and stroked Shippo who was acting oblivious. Miroku sat back, body relaxed as his eyes went towards Kikyo. Well at least he hadn't brought her into the conversation this time.

"Inuyasha that is enough." Miroku said with a, _'It's time to finish this matter'_ tone. "…..If Sesshomaru does show up he's not going to kidnap Kagome or do anything to her okay? She's safe...besides you of all people know he has this honor code-and would never tarnish it."

"Hmm…" Sango said. Inwardly she hoped Sesshomaru did 'pop in' so to speak and say hello. Time Kagome got herself a mate. She hoped they would stick around in the west for a while because there was a sense of calm here….

_-Kagome and Sesshomaru-_

"Yeah…what's the look for? Kagome asked. Sometimes this guy was so vague and she didn't know what to think or do. And the way he was bent now made her stomach flutter with….well she didn't know. Butterflies? Think dirty thoughts?

He looked down at her and said, "You truly wish to know what the half-breed has done to you?" She swallowed and nodded. Was it bad? Is that why he was here? To help her? To warn her? To castrate Inuyasha?

Then without warning he wrapped a powerful arm around her waist and pulled her up from the hot-spring-naked and all. He brought her face to face to him within kissing range-her wet body pressed against his pristine white silk. "…..you wish to know? What will you do then? Do you know what this Sesshomaru has heard from your kit _about us_?" He whispered in her ear.

Kagome was speechless for the first time in her life, swallowed, stomach tightened and shook her head. She should've been cold but his…their body heat...it was getting hotter than that hot spring….like fire.

He should've let her go and put her on the ground. He didn't know what overcame him to just 'pluck' her out of the hot spring like that. He knew she would be outraged once she heard what he said and sit Inuyasha to his grave but she had to know.

Perhaps he'd stick around the group for a while to make sure Inuyasha didn't get any funny ideas. He just could not have Inuyasha tarnish the inu-taisho blood anymore than it already was. Having a hanyou in the family-with wild mannerisms was enough.

_'Foolish little brother. Mating means you have to have the consent (not to mention telling the other) of what you are doing and approval. Every idiot demon should know that.'_ He thought as he put her on her feet now.

"Inuyasha has started to scent-mark you as his future mate…granted the scent is weaker than a full-demons it still wards off other demons. Have other demons tried to attack you or declare their love for you?" Sesshomaru asked. She shook her head. No…not even Kouga. Weird….

Sitting on the ground with her now-still naked-in his lap not at all bothered that he was a bit wet he asked her other questions. Kagome was still having trouble concentrating as his moko-moko came to wrap around her to ward off the chill in the air.

"I….he did what exactly?!" Kagome said trying to jump out of lap and sit him till kingdom come. She panicked as she squirmed and wriggled in his lap wondering whether she could rub this scent off of her, if this was permanent etc. He didn't bother to mention that this was (cough) (cough) making him _uncomfortable_. He was still a male after all….

"We…I should dress. Everyone will wonder where I've gotten to." Kagome said as she made her way over to dress behind the large boulder wondering what she had to hide….he had seen her body already. He nodded and stood up waiting for her to change.

_-Back to the Inu-tachi- _

"You wench! Now you decide to show up?! We were all waiting for you!" Inuyasha said. This didn't seem to faze Kagome as she said that Sesshomaru decided to stop by and stay for a while with them.

"What the FUCK!? NO WAY! Bastard go home and do what rulers do! Sign papers and declare war or something!" Inuyasha yelled pointing rudely.

"Sit."

**(BOOM!) **

**"%^%$^$%#!*%$ !$!" **

Kagome sighed and turned around saying, "The usual." To Sesshomaru and shook her head. She sat down in front of the fire and tried warming her hands. He sat next to her not bothering to mention her eyes were blazing a blue fire.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _

_ Gekido-Outrage_


	3. Judaina gimon

_Naughty little Secret_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Chance meeting. It was an accident…of course. **Hot spring Hi-jinks Challenge**_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Judaina gimon_

Sesshomaru hadn't moved from his position (even though Inuyasha had suggested what Sesshomaru should do instead) well…there really was no way that Inuyasha could tell Sesshomaru to 'get lost' anyway because technically these were his lands and he could go wherever he pleased. Come to think of it, Sesshomaru was _letting_ them stay in his lands and not giving them his usual death threats and talking about slow humans and worthless hanyou's….now that was amazing in itself.

Inuyasha was frustrated as he gazed down at the pair from his tree. Kagome and Sesshomaru. _Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru._ Something just wasn't right about fuzzy ears twitched in irritation. He had originally wanted to go off and tell Sesshomaru to 'fuck off and mind his own damn business and leave them alone'.

Surely he had been aware of their presence and…had he been watching them?! Then why hadn't he made himself known? He had shown himself to Kagome first. _Kagome._ While she was bathing….had he seen her naked?! No surely not. Why hadn't Sesshomaru just waited and approached them after Kagome came back? Kagome was part of his pack, loyal to the end and he didn't want to start doubting her! She was his alpha female after all!

Why had Sesshomaru…Inuyasha shook his head, and pushed his silver locks away from his face sighing. They were sitting together now. **HOLD IT JUST A DAMN SECOND** and Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in at Kagome. The stupid wench! He was going to...he jumped down right in front of Kagome and crossed his arms. "Explain yourself Kagome! Right now."

Alarmed, Kagome backed away into the tree behind her and she heard Miroku's voice (who had stood up now) "Inuyasha…what is the meaning of this?" he didn't like Inuyasha's tone/voice. As he had said before that Inuyasha was still of demon blood and there was no telling when it'd take over.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as his eyebrow raised at his _little brother's foolishness_. Like he'd first thought. Shamed the bloodline with his tainted hanyou blood. Perhaps the Miko would fry him for his ignorance. He sighed inwardly and ran a hand through his silky silver hair wondering whether he should intervene. He couldn't have Inuyasha shed Kagome's 'holy blood' and on his lands at that. Inuyasha would be cursed for life…..

"First Shippo goes off saying things about you and Sesshomaru-then you show up with him after god knows what you did with him in the dark-and now this?!" Inuyasha continued. "….if I didn't know any better I would've assumed that…."

"Enough Inuyasha." Kagome said in a tired voice. She should've been furious at him and sat him to hell….oh yeah she was supposed to do that earlier. She wasn't just about to go and admit that she had drowned in Sesshomaru's amber eyes whose face was expressionless right now. Typical.

"Perhaps you should explain yourself first-and why you assumed things that will never happen." Kagome started. Inuyasha looked confused for a second saying he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Indeed?" Sesshomaru said speaking up now. Everyone turned to stare at him. Sango nodded saying that would everyone just tell her what the heck was going on.

_'Oh this is going to be good.'_ Shippo thought as he sucked on a sour apple flavored 'lollipop' Kagome had brought back from home with her. This was priceless actually as he watched the scene unfold. Everyone was either confused, pissed and/or amused. Sesshomaru had been listening as he, Shippo talked back to Inuyasha about Kagome and Sesshomaru and how Sesshomaru was better for her.

"You know Kagome….Kikyo would…." Inuyasha started rudely.

"Don't bring **HER** into this again Inuyasha." Kagome said, hand fisted. She was trying to control her anger—tamper it down as her eyes blazed a blue fire. God knew she'd heard that undead woman's name one too many times.

Sango bit her lip. Was this argument about Kikyo again? No…Kagome had said something strange. About how things will never happen. Happen? Like between the pair? How dare Inuyasha doubt Kagome's loyalty to the pack? Had she been 'seeing someone' as Kagome put it (in a future term) she would've told them-whatever the consequences may be.

"Fine. You want me to start? Kagome how come your night clothes are wet and inside out? Were you in a rush to get dressed? Perhaps someone would catch you….." Inuyasha said, arms crossed. All eyes darted back and forth and Inuyasha went on. Kagome as she spoke up then. It was like a battle/game.

"You dare to accuse me of something ridiculous as that Inuyasha? What about you? Starting to scent mark me as your mate? Did I give you my approval? My consent that I agree? What if I love another?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha had 'voiced' this growl that only Sesshomaru and Shippo understood. For some odd reason Sesshomaru didn't like what Inuyasha said. It bothered him.

-Dead silence—

"Don't you growl at me or I'll sit you till kingdom come." Kagome said. This was getting out of control. Suddenly she looked at him directly in the eyes, her eyes calm and soothing. "….Inuyasha. Are you threatened by Kouga-kun and if I may be so bold Sesshomaru (turning towards him) by Sesshomaru?"

"Oi! How dare you assume such things?" Inuyasha said pointing rudely at her. He hated it from the start. He wasn't one to look childish and he felt like a fool. But those rumors-that story Shippo _spouted_ made him act up. Kagome….he just couldn't lose her. She was…she was in his heart.

Sango sighed at sat down. "Kagome. Sit down with me. I'll tell you how to rid yourself of this scent-mark thing." Things died down as everyone sat down, the fire started going down. The pair (Sesshomaru and Kagome) had been alone for quite a while and she wondered what had gone on. What would be the plan of action now?

"We will be moving west." Sesshomaru said in his deep voice that made shivers go up your spine.

"**HELL NO**! We are not going to your damn castle bastard." Inuyasha said firing up again.

"Oh dear god…sit Inuyasha." Kagome said sighing loudly.

**(BOOM!) **

**"%$%^$%%#$%!" **

"Perhaps a leash on him when we get there and throw him in the dungeons." Miroku suggested. He knew aristocrats and hierarchy well with Sango's help/knowledge of demons. Sesshomaru would look bad if Inuyasha acted up.

He too, seriously doubted that Inuyasha would behave. He'd watch Kagome like a hawk. Because there were lots of hiding places in castles…and no doubt the pair would take advantage of that.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks. _

_Judaina gimon -Serious Doubt_


End file.
